Rusty (Pokemon Rusty)
Rusty is the dimwitted protagonist villain of the webseries Pokémon Rusty by Dorkly. He is very naive, but is determined to become the best Pokemon trainer there is. He looks up to his hero, Red. History Journey Begins The series follows Rusty, as he is the protagonist. He randomly announces one that his destiny is to be a Pokémon trainer just before heading out into the world, getting a Kakuna from Professor Tree, which he nicknames Pikachu. He goes through a series of misadventures where he declares a random Bug Catcher as his rival and tries to evolve Pikachu in numerous, almost cruel, ways. He is caught off guard by Team Rocket who tries to steal Pikachu, but he "evolves out of pure happiness" the moment the Team Rocket member touches him. Rusty is punched by Pikachu and left, after which he calls his dad to pick him up. As they ride home, they crash into a Snorlax and Rusty takes it as a sign that he must continue his journey. He makes his way to the Celadon Mall where he accidentally buys Professor Tree's bike filled with drugs. He eventually runs into Team Rocket again and he pursues them to Cinnabar Island where he challenges Blaine, thinking it's his destiny to defeat him. Rusty is dealt a crushing defeat and is discouraged, so Blaine gives him a seashell, claiming that it is a badge and it lifts Rusty's spirits once more. Team Rocket Membership He finally makes it to Team Rocket HQ under the alias of a new recruit named Russel or Reginald (The Team Rocket Member, Ron, cannot read Rusty's handwriting). He tries to rescue Pikachu, but his efforts are stopped quickly. Realizing that Rusty raised the now insane Pikachu, they welcome him to Team Rocket, also finding the drug filled bike. He goes on a ride along with a Team Rocket Member, but they are caught by surprise by Red, who obliterates them and their car, apparently killing Pikachu as well. He ventures on and passes through notable landmarks in his region like the Battlehaus, the Daycare and the Pokemon Tower, where he is haunted by all the Pokemon he killed in the past. His deceased grandfather comes to his aid before they can get their revenge. He meets up with Professor Tree and watches a documentary with him before heading to the Viridian City Gym, which has a blockade of cops surrounding it. Rusty gets in through the back and goes to face Giovanni, but is shocked to discover that Pikachu killed him and took over Team Rocket. The police finally break through before Pikachu kills Rusty and he is arrested and taken to jail. Incarceration He spends one year in jail, making food for the other inmates, who praise him for his culinary skills. Another inmate recruits him into a "Pokémon battle", in which he and another inmate named "Wet Craig" fight to the death. Before either of them hurt each other, a godlike Bidoof (Who Rusty names "Peanut Butter") bursts through the prison wall and asks Rusty what his purpose is. He states that he does not know, and that his own dream is to defeat the Elite Four. Peanut Butter makes this his goal as well and takes him out of the prison, unintentionally releasing murderous inmates back into society (With the exception of Wet Craig, who chooses to stay). Bidocalypse Rusty and Peanut Butter encounter the Elite Four after the latter brutally murders every Pokémon trainer in Kanto who had badges, and then collects them in a burlap sack, which he reveals to them. Rusty requests a battle from them, which Agatha accepts. Agatha chooses Gengar as her first Pokémon, while Rusty chooses his still-living Bulbasaur, much to the shock of Agatha. The Bulbasaur suffers from organ failure (But still doesn't die), so Peanut Butter takes over the battle. But instead of battling the Gengar, Peanut Butter kills Agatha by causing Bidoofs to appear inside her eye sockets and mouth. Fearing for their lives, the surviving members of the Elite Four allow Rusty to join them. One of them updates the Pokedex, believing Peanut Butter to be a new legendary Pokémon. Rusty then decides to capture all Legendary Pokémon and leaves, the now Elite Three '' debating who should notify Agatha's family members of her death. Rusty and Peanut Butter go to the Safari Zone's Legendary Pokémon Reserve, where Peanut Butter kills off several legendary Pokémon (The only on-screen death being a Suicune that was drinking at a pond). Safari Marge, not knowing about the chaos, lets them join her tour group. She reveals that legendary Pokémon are not legendary due to their power, but their extreme rarity. Doug, a poacher, tries to kill an Arceus, which leads to he and Marge arguing. Saddened by Doug's callousness, he learns Compassion, but forgets it at Rusty's order, and instead learns Thirst For Vengeance. This sets off the beginning of the Bidocalypse, and Peanut Butter kills Doug before becoming genuinely evil, enslaving the people of Kanto (Including Rusty). Pikachu, Rusty's Beedrill (Now a slave master), whips Rusty as he breaks out into a song while making a monument of Peanut Butter. Battle Bart, sneaks him into a secret underground lair. From there, Rusty meets EV Trainer, Sexy Fairy, Professor Tree, and "Brad". EV Trainer reveals that after the Bidocalypse, Red assembled the greatest Pokémon experts in the world into a unified resistance, only for them all to be killed by Peanut Butter. As the remaining survivors, they explain to Rusty that since he caused all of the destruction on his journey, he has to go back in time and convince his past self to abandon his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. Professor Tree sends him back to the beginning of his journey through a makeshift tike machine (Dialga inside a small pool of water, which is electrocuted by a Magnemite). While Rusty succeeds, he delivers the sandwich his past self was carrying to Professor Tree and repeats all of his past actions. One of the members of the resistance points out that since Past Rusty is working at his father's deli, he never picked up ''Present Rusty ''and encountered the Snorlax that he accidentally ran over. Peanut Butter breaks into the secret base and Rusty tries to capture him in a Pokeball (Unsuccessfully). Peanut Butter lays waste to the base. While this is happening, Professor Tree tells Rusty that he is his only hope... and asks him to light a joint of marijuana. Peanut Butter transforms Professor Tree into a talking Bidoof, leaving Rusty as the only able-bodied member of the resistance. It is at this point that Rusty actually feels guilty for all of the destruction he has caused, much to the shock of EV Trainer. However, this profound moment is ruined as Rusty tries to capture Peanut Butter a second time, which only results in him attempting to kill Rusty. Miraculously, Past Rusty arrives (Bart ordered him in, believing that the Bidocalypse would end in Peanut Butter's defeat), only to be told by his current self to leave. Before he can, however, Peanut Butter smells the sandwich in his bag (The Rusty Special) and immediately eats it. Taken aback by Past Rusty's amazing cooking skills, Peanut Butter has a change of heart and thanks him, believing that there is hope in even the worst humans (Current Rusty). He then declares that he, Past Rusty, and Sexy Fairy will travel outer space, in search of the hope he has discovered. Rusty becomes upset, also wanting to travel the galaxy. Seeing Rusty as the true villain (although he was just completely foolish), Peanut Butter says that he will reward him for his actions. Peanut Butter says "''Foodib" ("Bidoof" spelled backwards), undoing all of the damage to the world. We then find Rusty working at his father's deli, which had become famous due to the Rusty Special. As the man he is handing the sandwich to searches for his wallet, Rusty tries to escape, only to be bound in place by a magical chain Peanut Butter had made. Rusty complains about his punishment, only to be whipped by Pikachu, who orders Rusty to get back to work. Meanwhile, Peanut Butter begins his journey to space with Past Rusty and Sexy Fairy. Appearance Rusty has the same appearance as a regular Pokemon trainer, the only difference being that his eyes appear completely white due to a pair of glasses he wears. Apart from his eyes, he shares the same character sprite as Red (though with more of a darker color). He has light brown hair under his hat. Personality Rusty has very low intelligence and knows very little, if anything, about Pokemon and the Pokemon world and often kills his Pokémon on accident. Although he causes disaster almost everywhere that he goes, he is not outright malicious and often causes things out of chance or accident. He is very inspired by his hero, Red, even to the point of naming his Kakuna "Pikachu" after his hero's favorite Pokémon. He often gets discouraged during his journey, but he always bounces back, ready to fight on. End Status of Rusty's Pokemon * Beedrill/Pikachu (Alive) * Peanut Butter/Perfect Bidoof (Still alive, traveling outer space with Past Rusty) * Sexy Fairy (Still alive, traveling outer space with Past Rusty) * Zubats (2 released by Team Rocket, 1 drowned, 2 died of unknown causes, 3 in possession, as far as we know) * Bulbasaur (Alive, as far as we know) * Venomoth (Incinerated) * Vanillite (Melted) * Snorlax (Was paralyzed at first due to a car accident, but this was averted when Rusty went back in time) * Cubone (Bitten to death) * Grimer (Washed down the drain) * At least 17 Bidoofs (Though possibly more than that depending on how you interpret a couple scenes) (1 Burned, 1 thrown off a cliff, 1 shot, 5 dead due to being crammed in one ball, 7 ran over by a truck, 2 still alive, as far as we know) * Rusty (If you count him catching himself) * Dad (Left Behind at Pokemon Center, but this was averted when Rusty went back in time) * Geodude (Alive, as far as we know) * Pidgey (Flew Away) * Paras (Alive, as far as we know) * Spearow (Roller coaster death) * Koffing (Smashed by Snorlax) * Machoke (Smashed by Snorlax) * Politoed (Smashed by Snorlax) * Grandpa (Trapped in Pokeball, probably never coming out) * Tentacool (Electrocuted) Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Kids Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Insecure Category:Cowards Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Torturer Category:Weaklings Category:Monster Master Category:Incompetent Category:Thief Category:Parody/Homage Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Villains by Proxy